Arson
by Invisible on Earth
Summary: Price is after Roach. Rated M because of Ghost and his language and to cover my own self :)
1. Chapter 1

**Arson**

Attention: This is the first thing I've ever written on the site. Yikes. Ummm... Yeah. So my best friend enjoyed this when he read it.

**I got the idea watching an old TV show on TV Land called Emergency with my parents when I was little. Good times. Ahh Cap burnt the chief's hat.

***PS: This was actually written on my phone so I'm sorry if it looks weird. Hurrah for windows phones and their Microsoft Office app!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters blah blah legal shit blah blah you know

Anyway, enough rambling... so here's Arson  
*****************************

Ghost glanced up from the book he was reading as Roach ran into their room. He looked around suspiciously before closing the door and locking it. Ghost raised an eyebrow as the younger soldier started moving boxes around their closet.

"what the hell are you doing?" Ghost eyed him

"Nothing but if the captain asks, you didn't see me. Got it?" Roach answered

Ghost rolled his eyes as Roach climbed in the closet. Just as he was about to continue reading an angry knock interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and glared as if it would make the annoyance go away.

"Riley. You better open this door and give me the little shit." Price's angry voice boomed

Ghost stood and opened the door. The older captain was fuming.

"What happened?" Ghost asked

"Where is he? Where is that little pest?" Price asked

"I haven't seen him. He's got a few hiding spots. I'll go look around."

Price seemed satisfied with that and he walked away, still on the hunt. Knowing Roach was fine in the closet, Ghost set out towards the rec room in hopes of finding some answers.

Archer and Toad were in the rec room watching a movie. Ghost sat in the chair closest to Archer's spot on the couch and eyed the snipers.

"So why is Price after Roach?" Ghost asked

"What makes you think we'd know?" Archer moved his eyes from the TV

"Because you two always seem to know what the little bugger is up to."

Archer and Toad looked at each other. Toad nodded, "He is Bug's roommate. He deserves to know."

"I do deserve to know why Price wants to kill the little prat." Ghost crossed his arms

"Alright. He lit Price's hat on fire." Archer said

"He what? Was it an accident?"

"Doesn't sound like it. From what we heard it was a classic case of arson. He went in, got Price's hat and made a little bonfire out of it behind the barracks."

"Goddammit."

"You have to admit that it's funny."

"Not when the victim is the captain and he knows I room with the little shit."

Archer and Toad laughed. They knew Price wouldn't stop until he got revenge on Roach. Ghost sighed and went back to their room.

Ghost opened the door and locked it behind him. He walked over to the closet and opened the door, receiving a less than manly "eep" from the younger soldier.

"Relax. It's just me and yes, I'm alone." Ghost said

"What's up?" Roach peeked out the open door

An angry knock caused Roach to scurry back into his hiding spot.

"I locked the door. Tell me why you lit Price's hat on fire." Ghost eyed Roach

"Well... what would you have done in the situation?" Roach replied as he pushed Ghost back and shut the closet door

Ghost just stood there with a blank look on his face. He had no idea what that meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why Roach did it

*because Meat... It's always Meat... or is it? Probably... Maybe... yes...

**Will Price catch the little bugger yet? Who was knocking on the door?

***so... Here's chapter 2  
*****************************

Ghost shook his head to clear his confusion and looked at the door. Someone had knocked. He went over and opened it.

"Where the bloody hell is Roach? Price is driving me crazy trying to find the little shit." MacTavish sounded frustrated

"Roach isn't here." Ghost lied

"Bullshit. It took you forever to answer the door. Where the bloody hell is he?"

Ghost grabbed MacTavish by the collar and yanked him inside, closing and locking the door behind him. The captain gestured to the closet with his head.

MacTavish knocked on the door.

"What Ghost?" Roach asked

"It's MacTavish." The captain said

"Are you alone?"

"Ghost is here too but Price is still tearing up the base looking for you. I swear he's going to use the dogs. Get your ass out here."

Roach hesitantly stepped out. He bit his lip and looked at MacTavish.

"Alright. Sit down and tell me why you set fire to Price's hat."

Roach nodded. He sat down on his bed and began...

 **Roach's POV**

I was sitting at the table during breakfast when Meat, Royce and Toad sat down across from me. From where Meat was sitting he could see Cpt. Price walk in. He was wearing his hat.

"I think that hat is attached to his head. Hey Toad, go pull it off." Meat grinned

Toad was about to get up when Archer flashed him a look. It wasn't just any look. It was an 'I-will-get-a-new-spotter-if-you-do-that' look so Toad sat back down. I shook my head.

"Royce. Go pull Price's hat off." Meat said

"Hell no." Royce said

"Chemo?" Meat eyed the medic

"If I die, who will patch up the poor sap that does do it?" Chemo shrugged

"Roach. Price wouldn't hurt you. You go do it. You're pretty fast." Meat said

"Yeah Roach. Its not like he's allowed to hurt us." Royce said

Meat puffed out his bottom lip like he was pouting. I shook my head.

Later on, I saw Price's hat by the shower so I snagged it and took it to Meat. Meat gave me a pat on the back.

"Bravo Roach!" Meat said

"You should put it back now before he finds out its gone. That thing is his baby." Archer suggested

"But now your little bug fingerprints are all over it. I dare you to take it out back and burn it."

"That's a horrible idea."

"Shut up Archer. Go make a bonfire Roach. You know you want to."

"We'll dig it a grave and put flowers on it too." Royce joked

"Yeah. Toad and I will make the headstone." Meat sounded excited

I guess I got lost in the moment because, against my better judgement, I took it behind the barracks and lit it on fire and then got rid of the evidence. Then Royce told Price what happened.

 **Regular POV**

MacTavish's eyes were so wide, his eyebrows almost touched his mohawk. He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Goddammit Roach. What am I going to do with you?" The captain sighed

"I panicked." Roach said softly

"Now that I know it was Meat that put you up to it, I'll go see if I can soften Price a bit."

Roach nodded. Ghost eyed Roach.

"You know Bug, the last person who stole Price's hat spent a month in medical. He had to piss through a tube." Ghost teased

"Ghost." MacTavish rolled his eyes

"Just warning the little shit."

"Stop it. Where exactly are the charred remains?"

"We buried them. We even put flowers on the grave. Meat and Toad made the headstone." Roach answered, reminding MacTavish a little of a child

"You... you guys actually buried it and made it a headstone? The fuck?" Ghost was now doubled over in laughter

MacTavish just rolled his eyes. Yep, these were his idiots. He reached in his pocket and produced his keys and jingled them in front of Roach's face. Roach took them.

"Keep him out of trouble, Ghost." The captain said

Ghost nodded and MacTavish left. He was going to find Price before the older captain began using the dogs.  
*****************************

Sorry, this one isn't as funny. I'm taking care of my dementia ridden grandma and my anxiety is acting up. Ugh. Anxiety sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry, the update took so long! I had trouble deciding which way to go with this and my grandma is being quite the feisty old woman today U_U but my anxiety has calmed down for now so here goes nothing.

**if you squint, there's a hint of Ghost/Roach in here.

***as always, it may look weird. It was written on my phone.  
*****************************

MacTavish led the grumpy old captain into Roach and Ghost's room. Ghost was sitting on Roach's bed, index finger hooked in the collar of the terrified sergeant's shirt. Roach tried to run and pouted slightly when Ghost wouldn't let him.

Ghost chuckled at the young sergeant's pout. Price, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to kill Roach.

However, instead of killing Roach, the older captain leaned over, smacked him upside the head and said, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Roach? You have a brain so start using it."

Roach looked stunned. MacTavish smiled and pulled a chair over.

"Soap told me about Meat and friends. It was pretty dirty of them to help only to have Royce tattle." Price said

"I should've listened to Archer." Roach sighed

"Yes you should've but what's done is done. I'll think of a punishment for you later but for now, let's get Meat and friends back. Who all was involved in burning my hat?"

"I did the actual deed, it was Meat's idea, Royce dug the grave and Toad helped with the head stone. Archer just tried to tell us it was stupid and walked away."

"Alright. Archer actually asked me not to kill you. Apparently he thinks the last guy who stole my hat was in medical for a month."

Ghost snorted to hold back a laugh. MacTavish picked up the keys he'd left with Roach. Roach was getting anxious.

"So, what have you got in mind, Price?" MacTavish asked as he jingled the keys in Roach's face

"I'm not sure yet but I'm sure we'll think of something." Price watched MacTavish play with Roach

Price realized that Roach was more childlike than he'd thought. He was always hyper, happy and curious around the base, often getting into things.

"Roach. We'll punish them with Roach." Price said

MacTavish put the keys down and looked at Price in confusion.

"What?" MacTavish asked

"Seriously. If we worked on a scenario that would "hurt" Roach, we could get our revenge."

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?"

"Maybe they'd leave the little bugger alone then. If we set up something and they seen it and got curious enough, I know they'd send Roach in. If Roach pretended to get hurt, they'd be so guilty, it'd be pathetic. Scare tactic, Soap. I used it on Gaz once, remember?"

MacTavish nodded, "Ok. You know you can't really hurt Roach, right?"

"I know. Leave that up to Ghost and I. You, go warn Chemo and have him play along. Roach, just be yourself. Can you do that?"

Roach nodded. His curiosity had the better of him already.

"Alright. Ghost will come get you when we finish." Price said

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Roach was reading when Ghost walked in. Ghost smiled and nodded. Roach followed him out.

Meat, Royce and Toad were standing on the porch. Ghost winked at Roach before heading towards the office.

"And Bug... stay out of that warehouse. I don't know what Price is doing." Ghost smiled as Meat's head raised a little

Ghost headed into the office. Roach sighed and headed towards the mess hall. Meat grabbed his arm.

"What's Price doing?" Meat asked

"I don't know." Roach shrugged

"Go find out."

"Hell no. Price is already after me for that stupid hat stunt. I'm not going in there."

"Do it or I'll tell everyone that you pissed yourself when Ghost yelled at you earlier."

"Ghost didnt yell at me earlier and I never pissed myself earlier." Roach was annoyed

"Yeah but no one else knows that and these two won't deny it."

Archer was watching and getting irritated. Ghost had let him in on their secret so he wouldn't stop Roach.

Roach sighed and looked at the warehouse. Meat grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him on. Archer followed them with his phone and sighed in annoyance.

Roach grabbed the door handle and twisted it. He went in. Price was waiting. Archer was recording the trio on the outside.

"Relax lad. Lock the door and stand over here. We're going to push this over and the I want you to get on under the wood." Price said

"Ok." Roach said

"Here. Bite this too. Its a blood capsule. We'll smear more fake blood on you later."

Roach nodded. Roach and Price knocked over the large shelf of metal and wood. After the noise, frantic pounding began on the door while Roach crawled under the debris pile. Price smeared some more fake blood on Roach's nose before disappearing out the back door.

"Roach." Toad sounded frantic

"Shit. We're so fucked." Royce said

"Let's get the hell put of here before Price comes back." Meat said

"We can't leave Roach in there. He's hurt." Toad said

"We have to tell MacTavish." Royce said

Roach laid in silence for a few minutes before footsteps alerted him to his fellow soldiers.

"Who the bloody hell told him to go in there?" MacTavish was with them now and he sounded angry

"I told the little shit to stay out of there." Ghost sounded panicked

"Shit. He must've locked it. Ghost, go find Price. I think he's in the mess hall."

Roach heard Ghost run towards the mess hall. MacTavish fiddled with the door on the outside. He was acting mad and worried at the same time.

"One of you run and get Chemo." MacTavish yelled

Roach heard what sounded like Toad's footsteps run towards medical. There were more footsteps outside. Roach shut his eyes and went limp as the door opened.

"Roach!" MacTavish yelled

"What the bloody hell was the little muppet doing in here?" Price demanded

No one said anything. Archer joined them when Toad came in with Chemo. Price, Ghost and MacTavish lifted the boards off Roach's back.

Chemo knelt down beside Roach and touched his neck.

"He's alive." Chemo said

Chemo turned him over and Roach groaned. Chemo patted Roach's face. Roach coughed, sending fake blood splattering in all directions. Chemo frowned. Chemo prodded around Roach's torso and looked up.

"I need help getting him on this board. He needs treatment now." Chemo said

MacTavish turned to help Chemo strap Roach to a backboard. Royce moved aside.

"Why do I have the feeling that at least three of you were involved in this?" MacTavish hissed

"Here's an idea. Go wait in the bloody office until we get there. All four of you." Ghost's voice dripped venom

Meat, Toad, Royce and Archer made their way to the office. Chemo, MacTavish, Price and Ghost went to medical.

Roach kept his eyes closed until he smelt the antiseptic of the medical building. He laid still until Chemo unhooked him.

Price handed him a towel as he sat up. Roach wiped his face off.

"You look like a kid that's been eating a popsicle." Ghost teased

"I'll fix that." Chemo wiped Roach's face with an alcohol pad

"That's better Bug."

Roach slid off the table. Chemo smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You know, I really hope this works and they leave you alone. I'm getting tired of seeing you get hurt by doing stupid shit they've pushed you into doing." Chemo said

MacTavish nodded in agreement, "Price seems to think it'll work."

"I hope so. I'll entertain Roach. You guys go have some fun."

They nodded and walked to the office.

"Alright. Chemo is still working on Roach. We won't know anything for a while. Ghost keep these three corralled in Price's office. Price and I want to see them individually. Archer first." MacTavish said

Ghost pushed the other three out. Archer pulled out his phone as soon as the door shut across the hall. He played the video. The more they watched, the madder they got.

"So they literally bullied the poor lad into going in the warehouse." MacTavish said

Archer nodded, "Sirs, request permission to take care of Toad after you take care of him."

"Granted." Price said

Archer nodded. He was disappointed and extremely pissed off at his spotter at the moment and he was go make sure he never did anything this stupid again.

Archer stood in the corner and eyed the other three as Ghost brought them in.

The three guilty soldiers stood in front of the captains. Ghost stood beside Archer. The sergeant eyed his spotter. Ghost knew Archer was angry.

"What are you thinking Archer?" Ghost whispered

"That Toad is about to hate me. Its going to be training all over again for the bloody wanker." Archer answered

Ghost nodded. He hadn't seem the video but from what MacTavish and Price were yelling about, it wasn't good.

When the two captains stopped yelling, Roach and Chemo appeared. Meat fainted and the other two froze.

"Well Roach, what would you have us do with them?" Price asked

As per the plan, Roach thought hard for a second. Finally he opened his mouth, "Nothing."

"You sure, Bug?" MacTavish asked

Roach nodded.

Price paced in front of them, "There's nothing more, I'd like to do than beat the piss out of you but Roach doesn't want it that way. That's just the type of person he is. I swear, if you fuck with him again, it won't be the enemies' sights you'll have to worry about being in. I will drop you and make it look like an enemy. Now, get the hell out of our sight. I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the day."

Archer grabbed Toad by the collar and led him out the door. He was yelling the entire way. Royce grabbed Meat and they left.

"I think they've learned." Ghost stood beside Roach

Roach smiled up at him. Ghost rubbed his back, "come on Bug. You still have to clean up the mess you made in our room."

Roach groaned and followed Ghost. MacTavish reached in his pocket and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Price asked

"Bloody hell. I left my keys in their room." MacTavish said

The captain took off down the hall to get his keys before the "cleaning" began.

Ok so that's it. I don't know about the ending. There was a storm and I got (a bit) distracted enjoying it. I'm gonna do a Archer/Toad story here soon. I'm just perfecting it. :)


End file.
